The Darkspace Army
The darkspace Army are minions of darkness sent by Mr. Dark, Boogeyboy and Princess Twilight Sparkle to stop the heroes. They appear in Super Legend Heroes but a lot of them are Scrapped, which Poterghost and Storm have make their appearance. spyro.wikia.com/wiki/Beasts Members # Hot, cold, and electric tyres these things are elemental too: they can injure a hero at some point. # Bogey (not to be confused with Boogey Boy): bogeys are boys who have gifts inside their pants. Get it? # Monster balls: these creatures multiply and rampage to whoever encounters them. # Dark rider: these men weren't created by the nightmare master, but the bikes were created by him, these men were hired. # Bomb-face: a monster that resembles tiff but with bombs on their heads that they can throw. # Waddle-doom: a waddle dee like monster on a sword mobile that can chop people to bits, they also have angry eyes sta.sh/0yhlukfnekt # Snuck: a half snake-half duck monster that hides in the ground and neakdps towards the hero, biting its nose, and draining its health. # Beasts: yes, beasts are part of the darkspace army they sleep peacefully, then wake up when encountered. # Poterghost: Big ghosts that fly around and do sonic screams at heroes. (Though One does appear in it) # Storm: monster storks that fly and stab things (Though One does appear in it) # Buck-buck: a thingamajig monster that resembles lololo and lalala, but with evil eyes and flies around with copter helmets and drop (get this) BOILING LAVA!!! # Mr. Tiki: a creepy giant member who it's arms move and it blinks while shoots curse rays. # Piranhafish: mutated fish that flies that whips and bites its enemy. # Windy: a cloud like entity that hangs around the sky and zooms, spitting dark electric balls from their batteries. # Stringwood: a marionette monster that looks like squidward but creepier, it can also shoot curse rays just like Mr. Tiki. # Bladester: a being made of dark matter, it has the ability to slice and dice heroes. # Byters: small monsters that bite. # Fo-fo: strange beings with blue beetle like shells, I wonder what's in it? # fo-fo (shelless): so that's what it looks like! it has the appearance of a turtle without its shell, once the shell splits...it breaks revealing the body. # super sumo: a monster that grows from bronze, to silver, to gold when being punched too many times. # chickegg: chicks that are brainwashed inside these chicken suits, they need to be freed by letting its suits punched and break to half. (they look like ernie the giant chicken) # octiknight: a octopus like monster wearing a knight helmet with swords to stab heroes. # slender blow: a slenderman like monster with a mouth to blow its enemies away. # clawblob (forgot to add its name): a blob monster in a tank driving everywhere, using its claw to grab heroes. Category:Darkness Category:Villain Category:Monsters Category:Fire Category:Super legend heroes Category:Dark electricity Category:Technology Category:Speed Category:Ghosts Category:Kids Category:Adults Category:Fear Category:Ice Category:Electricity Category:Wind Category:Teenagers Category:Shadow Category:Robots Category:Demons Category:Humans Category:Rage Category:Dark ice Category:Dark fire Category:The Shadow Lightning Category:Deceased Category:Candidates for deletion Category:Scrapped characters Category:OCs